


lucky spin

by aaxbbxx



Series: The Universe is Ours • 2nd Oneshot Collection [9]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Very Very Very Short, rocky being in love, rocky is just soft for his boyfriend, sanha is the softest boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: “I faltered. I’ve done it so many times, and never once failed to deliver it perfectly. But on the day it was the most important, I failed!”Based on astro play's gayo daejun behind performance :)
Relationships: Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Series: The Universe is Ours • 2nd Oneshot Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600558
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	lucky spin

**Author's Note:**

> had this in mind so i wrote a very short one bc sanhyuk also blessed us with photos today

The room was dark, all was quiet and still. All but one sleeping peacefully in bed. Fingers trailed over soft, supple flesh, that if there were lights on, the fair colour would illuminate and compliment a baby’s skin. The hand connected to the unresting digits continued its soft strokes over his lover’s back. His hand moving rhythmically and absentmindedly as his thoughts brought him elsewhere other than the present as all he could think about was that night’s performance. 

A movement brought him out of his thoughts, his gaze suddenly focusing on the person lying beside him – the small amount of light giving enough that he could gather his features. Minhyuk continued to lightly caress the other’s back as his other hand supported his head as he lay on his side facing the other. When Sanha lifted his face, blinking his eyes sleepily up at him, he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the vocalist’s exposed shoulder blade. 

“Why are you awake?” Sanha asked softly, eyes trying to remain open, making the rapper chuckle silently at the effort. 

“Couldn’t sleep.” His fingers continued to move in random circles, knowing it soothed the other to sleep. “You should go back to dreamland, baby.”

Sanha scrunched his nose up adorably and turned so he was now on his side instead of lying flat on his front. “But you’re up.”

Minhyuk shook his head at the stubborn man and leaned down, the other meeting him halfway for a short kiss. “You need rest.”

“Don’t wanna.” Sanha mumbled against his lips before laying back down on his pillow. “Are you worried about the performance? I know you’ll do great. We all do. You need to stop worrying if it’s perfect, because no matter what choreography you come up with, we know–I know it  _ is _ perfect.”

Minhyuk wondered how he got so lucky as Sanha yawned and curled up closer against him. “Thank you. But you know me.”

“Mmm.” Sanha nodded, then his eyes blinked open. “What time is it?”

The rapper reached behind him and blindly felt for his phone, once his fingers touched it, he grabbed it and turned it on, squinting at the harsh bright light. “Almost two in the morning.”

Sanha yawned again and sat up in bed, Minhyuk moving slightly to accommodate him. “Let’s go.”

“What? Where?” Brows knit together in confusion as Sanha got off the bed and picked up the discarded shirt at the end of the bed. He switched on the light and went to their shared closet. It was a good thing their eldest went and sneaked off to their leader’s bed, or he’d be complaining about being disturbed.

“Practice.” Sanha only said, before he’s being thrown a hoodie and some pants. 

“Baby, it’s late.” Sanha only chuckled and came back to him, now dressed in some sweater and sweatpants. 

“If we don’t go, you’ll spend the whole night wide awake. At least, we’re putting it to good use.” Sanha kissed his forehead. “Now, c’mon. Get dressed. I’ll just leave a note so mama bear won’t panic.”

Minhyuk nodded, watching Sanha leave their bedroom. Again, how did he get so lucky?

***

The night of Gayo Daejun, it started off great. Their outfits were chic and sexy and Minhyuk had a hard time focusing because of his giant of a boyfriend looking  _ so _ good. They had some time to eat backstage and watch the rest of performances before their own. It started off well, but Rocky knew as they left the stage, he failed.

Backstage, everyone monitored their performance, and all Rocky could think of was that he didn’t perfect his spin that he had done multiple times without fail. 

“I faltered.” He said to Jinwoo as their eyes locked on his form on the small screen.

“You did a little, but it wasn’t noticeable. You still did great, Rocky-gah.” Jinwoo replied. “It’s not your fault.”

“What’s happened?” Sanha popped up from beside them. 

“I faltered during my spin.” Rocky told him, sighing.

Sanha reached over and replayed that part. “Oh, I didn’t notice much. It’s still perfect, Rak-hyung.” 

Minhyuk only shook his head and walked away, feeling dejected. 

“Hey,” Sanha caught up to him and took his arm. The younger looked left and right before he found what he was looking for. He was taken into a small empty dressing room and sat on the couch.

Sanha locked the door before sitting beside him. “Hyukkie…”

“I faltered. I’ve done it so many times, and never once failed to deliver it perfectly. But on the day it was the most important, I failed!” Minhyuk exclaimed, leaning his head against the back of the couch. 

“Hey...it wasn’t your fault alright? You saw the stage, it was shaky and not properly built.” Sanha reached over and grabbed his hand. “I’m sure, whoever noticed your mistake, will take that into consideration. I know you’ve never had a problem with this before and I’m sorry that it happened today, of all days. But it wasn’t entirely your fault. And mistakes happen, but you still managed to deliver the rest of your routine perfectly.” Sanha went closer and placed a gently comforting peck on his cheek. “I’m proud of you.”

Minhyuk lifted his head and looked up at Sanha’s sincere gaze and smiled. “Thank you.” He leaned and let their lips meet briefly. “Love you.”

Sanha grinned. “Love you too. Now, let’s go eat more food. I ordered them.” The younger got up and dragged Minhyuk up and out the door. As Sanha rambled on about the food he chose for the rest of them for dinner, Minhyuk only had one thought in mind.

How did he get so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this sweet one! 
> 
> — aaxbbxx


End file.
